Marcus Troy: The Movie 2
Marcus Troy: The Movie 2 ''(also known simply as ''Marcus Troy 2) is a 1999 Canadian-American action adventure comedy film written and directed by Francis Ford Coppola that serves as the sequel to the 1996 film Marcus Troy: The Movie. It also stars Kevin Zegers, Christina Ricci, Elijah Wood, Jessica Biel, Jessica Alba, William Shatner, and Jodi Benson. The film was released on September 3, 1999 by Walt Disney Pictures. Premise Coming soon! Cast * Kevin Zegers as Marcus Troy * Christina Ricci as Anneliese Kenkel * Elijah Wood as Tyler Algar * Jessica Biel as Ashley Tang * Jessica Alba as Melody Troy * William Shatner as Roy Troy, Marcus' father * Jodi Benson as Olga Sanderson, Marcus' mother Production Coming soon! Release Marketing Trailers * The first teaser trailer for the film premiered on November 25, 1998, and was shown before theatrical prints of A Bug's Life ''and home video releases of ''Mulan. * The first theatrical trailer was released in May 1999 shown before Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace, Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, Tarzan, and Muppets From Space. * A second trailer was released in August and was shown on The Iron Giant ''and ''Dudley Do-Right. TV Spots aired in August 1999. Video game A video game based on the film known as Marcus Troy: The Movie Game 2 was developed by Radical Entertainment, published by THQ, and distributed by Disney Interactive. The game was released on August 27, 1999 for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Microsoft Windows, and Game Boy Color. A Dreamcast version was released as a launch title on September 9, 1999. Home media The film was first released on VHS and DVD on February 22, 2000 by Walt Disney Home Video. The VHS included the "What Keeps Mankind Alive" music video by Pet Shop Boys. The DVD included Francis Ford Coppola's commentary as well as outtakes, the Movie Surfers episode about the movie, and the music video. On September 14, 2004, the film was re-released on DVD as the "2-Disc Special Edition". Disc 1 included most of the same features from the previous release with disc 2 including some "Making-of" featurettes, deleted scenes, galleries, and some interactive games. On September 8, 2009, it was released for the first time on Blu-ray as the "10th Anniversary Throwback" edition. It includes all features from the previous DVD release on one Blu-ray disc. It was also released on DVD (both separately and as a Blu-ray combo pack). On September 7, 2014, the film was re-released as a Blu-ray+DVD+Digital HD combo-pack along with the rest of the Marcus Troy films in a "septology" pack to promote Marcus Troy: Unleashed. The films were released separately in 2016. In addition, the film was released for the first time on Ultra HD Blu-ray on October 31, 2017. Reception Box office Marcus Troy: The Movie 2 earned $198.7 million in North America, and $288 million in other territories, resulting in a worldwide gross of $486.7 million. Critical response Unlike the first film, Marcus Troy: The Movie 2 received mixed reviews from critics. On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, the site reports that 64% of 76 reviews gave it a positive review. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Category:American Zoetrope Category:Gladusaurus Productions Category:Marcus Troy Category:Marcus Troy: The Movie 2 Category:1990s Category:1999 Category:PG-rated films Category:Live-action films